


Sonorus - Revisited

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nyxrising, nyxrising fandom
Genre: Gen, Sonorus by Nyxrising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: 3…2…1 Sonorus – RevisitedBased in the brilliant Sonorus universe created by NyxRising on Youtube, Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts and a whole host of memories he hadn’t prepared for.(Retconned first meeting of Harry and Lupin)





	Sonorus - Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> First episode of Sonorus can be watched here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esazrXa1ixw&index=1&list=PLYd5Do92b0ALmIykY6PpQY21R-nZWDUhi

It felt wrong. Being back felt  _so_ wrong. Which was weird, as he’d spent the better part of the last thirteen years wishing he could come back but…

Without the others…

It had first started feeling wrong when he’d been stood in Dumbledore’s office. Alone. He couldn’t remember  _ever_ being summoned to Dumbledore’s office  _alone._

No, wait, yes he could!

The Christmas of sixth year, when he’d taken the blame for something James had done. What, exactly, he couldn’t now remember. He, Sirius and Pete had taken credit for a few of James’ misdeeds that year in order to try and steal him the bronze stag from Dumbledore’s desk as a Christmas present.

Sirius’ idea of course…

Sirius.

Was a traitor, and a liar. At least, that’s what everyone else believed. He’d never believed it. Not truly. He’d never been able to figure out what _had_ happened or how James and Lily had…

But he didn’t for a moment think Sirius had done it.

He’d promised himself that he wasn’t going to think about the past. Much. More than he usually did anyway. He was far from the only person who’d lost loved ones to the war.

But it was so hard when McGoo…  _McGonagall_  was showing him to his office, and all he could hear were the comments Sirius would be making. Comments about how she’d ‘aged well’ (she had) and how she was still the love of his life and what a ‘fine figure’ of a woman she was. He had almost wanted to say them in Sirius’ absence just so the words were real.

It took a supreme force of will not to say ‘Thanks, McGoogs’ when she left.

He spent a few minutes sorting out his office and classroom ( _his_  classroom - that was almost the weirdest thing of all) and then, despite the fact that he’d  _promised_ himself he wouldn’t, he took himself on a little tour of the castle.

As he approached the portrait, the Fat Lady still watching over the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, he had a moment of panic. McGoogs… _McGonagall_ hadn’t let him know the password. But he was a teacher now. The Fat Lady smiled and let him in without a word. He walked through the empty common room and up the stairs. The students hadn’t yet come up from the Great Hall, so the room on the fourth floor of the tower looked as if it was waiting for… them.

Waiting for James to carefully prop his broomstick against the bedframe in the centre before upending his trunk on the floor. Waiting for Sirius to slide his trunk against the next bed and kick it open before throwing himself onto the mattress to lounge about, looking distressingly handsome. Waiting for Pete, who would try to be as messy and cool as they were, but who would always end up arranging his belongings neatly in his trunk. And for him, since he was a  _normal person,_  to unpack his belongings into the cabinet designed for  _that exact purpose._

Oh and Brian, Brian was… there.

He’d always known he was lucky to have friends like them, but he hadn’t realised just  _how_ lucky until they were gone. Merlin, he  _missed_ them. So much, more now that he was back here surrounded by memories and reminders of their presence. He knew he shouldn’t have taken this job. But then, what choice did he have? Nowhere else was willing to employ him in his… condition.

Leaving Gryffindor Tower, he passed Peeves in the corridor and the words ‘ _Peeves! Huge fan of the work’_ floated through his mind before he turned absentmindedly to find himself in front of a door he knew all too well.

He couldn’t  _not_  go in.

As the door creaked open the first thing that struck him was how  _similar_ everything was. Covered in a thin layer of dust, maybe, and smaller than he remembered – but the layout, the furniture, that was exactly the same. Merlin, there was even still a tear in the tapestry caused by Sirius tipping his chair back too far and falling off.

For a moment he felt somehow that if he just sat in  _his_  chair and closed his eyes, the others would automatically materialise so they could begin the show.

_Welcome back to Sonorus FM I’m James Potter, I’m Sirius Black, I’m Remus Lupin, and I’m Peter Pettigrew…_

He resisted trying, if only because he knew it wouldn’t work. No magic could bring back the dead. He’d had to tell himself as much, more than a few times over the years.

The room, which he still thought of as the Sonorus FM office, clearly hadn’t been used in a while. Possibly not since they left – which was both a sobering and a wonderful thought all at once. No younger students taking over in their place.

He was just about to sit down on the table, bask in the feeling of being back, when a chorus of angry, childish voices echoed from the corridor outside.

When he opened the door he caught sight of a snarling Slytherin boy, a shock of red hair and… James?

Then he turned and… No, not James, _Harry_. The eyes were different, the eyes were… Lily’s.

Merlin, McGoogs had warned him about the similarities but he hadn’t expected… He’d assumed that, for someone who knew James as well as he had, there’d be tiny but noticeable differences. Something more than just the eyes to distinguish Harry from James.

But there wasn’t.

He only managed not to say ‘James’, because the second he stepped out of the room, the boys stopped dead in their tracks.

It took him a second to figure out that it was because he was a  _teacher_.

“What’s going on here?” he said, doing his best impression of a responsible adult who has utter control of the situation.

“Nothing, sir,” both Harry and the Slytherin boy answered at the exact same moment, before turning to glare at each other.

Remus had to fight the urge to smile – at least some things about Hogwarts never changed. 

“In that case you’d best be getting along to the feast,” he said, staring pointedly at the Slytherin boy until he muttered a very begrudging ‘yes, sir’ and left.

Behind him, Harry hadn’t moved. Lily’s eyes remained trained on the other boy until he disappeared around the corner.

“You must be Harry Potter,” Remus said, utterly unable to pass up the opportunity to talk to him properly.

Harry didn’t look at him. Instead, he looked away, blushing slightly, but not out of fear… Embarrassment, perhaps? Almost as if he was tired of being recognised. It was such a sharp contrast from James that he almost wanted to laugh. James had wanted fame and recognition more than anything at Harry’s age and somehow his son, the most famous thirteen year old alive, only wanted to hide from it.

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, still not meeting his eyes. “And?”

_“And I knew your father, he was one of my best friends. I fought beside him, he’d be so proud of you. I’m sorry I couldn’t save them. I should have. And I’m so, so sorry.”_

He swallowed, the words as well as his feelings.

“And you too should head along to the feast before McGo...onagall catches you.” He ignored the internal voice calling him a coward.

Harry shot him James’ slightly confused look. It was a look he knew well. In fact, it was the exact same look that crossed James’ face whenever he asked Lily out and she’d said no.

“Yes, sir,” Harry repeated before turning and running off towards his friends.

He couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt watching Harry walk away but he knew, finally, that he was glad to be back at Hogwarts.

If only because now he had the chance to get to know James’ son a little better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by faithlessone


End file.
